Martini's Drag Race: Season 10
The tenth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on May, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the tenth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Drag On A Dime, Take Two! * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot with Gracie K. * Mini Challenge Winner: America O'Lau * Main Challenge: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. * Main Challenge Winner: Ava Rings * Bottom 2: Melanie Keys vs Natalie North * Lipsync Song: Hotter Than Hell - Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Natalie North Entrance Order Episode 2: Sugar: The Musical * Mini Challenge: Eat a lollypop with big lips in quick drag. * Mini Challenge Winners: Hana Greeka & Zafiro * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by a candyland. * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Jadira * Bottom 2: Melanie Keys vs Rougea Heaven * Lipsync Song: Supercut - Lorde * Eliminated: Melanie Keys Episode 3: Queens Of Rock * Mini Challenge: Give a wig a glam rock makeover. * Mini Challenge Winners: Crystal Vorex '& 'Gala O'Joh * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Create rock music videos by writing lyrics and doing vocals to the song Lady Boy'' by RuPaul. * '''Runway Theme': Rockstar Queen * Main Challenge Winners: America O'Lau '& 'Zafiro * Bottom 2: Gala O'Joh vs Imvyt Mon * Lipsync Song: Megatron - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Imvyt Mon Episode 4: The Trophy Wives Ball * Mini Challenge: Make a paper mache hat in 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Ava Rings * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Trophy Wives Ball. * Runway Themes: Silver Couture, Bronze Eleganza & Gold Extravaganza. * Main Challenge Winner: The Pinklexx * Bottom 2: Crystal Vorex vs Zafiro * Lipsync Song: Needed Me - Rihanna * Eliminated: Crystal Vorex Episode 5: Draggily Ever After * Mini Challenge: Make a fantasy fairy wigs in 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jadira * Main Challenge: Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * Main Challenge Winner: Paris Jewel * Bottom 2: Gala O'Joh vs Hana Greeka * Lipsync Song: Juice - Lizzo * Eliminated: Hana Greeka Episode 6: Queen Of Shopping * Mini Challenge: Try to eat a whole basket of KFC chicken as fast you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Zafiro * Main Challenge: Design and host your own fashion shop. * Runway Theme: Avant Garde Realness * Main Challenge Winner: America O'Lau * Bottom 2: Ava Rings vs Rougea Heaven * Lipsync Song: Bootylicious - Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Rougea Heaven Episode 7: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winners: The Pinklexx * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Crazy, Sexy & Cool * Main Challenge Winner: Jadira * Bottom 2: Ava Rings vs Gala O'Joh * Lipsync Song: How Will I Know - Whitney Houston * Eliminated: [[Gala O'Joh|'Gala O'Joh']] Episode 8: Cake It To The Runway! * Mini Challenge: Decore a white cake and make it look glamorous. * Mini Challenge Winner: America O'Lau * Main Challenge: Create a cake inspired couture garment & decorate a doll cake that expresses their true drag persona. * Main Challenge Winner: The Pinklexx * Bottom 2: Paris Jewel vs Zafiro * Lipsync Song: Cheap Thrills - Sia * Eliminated: NO ONE Episode 9: Cher: The Unauthorized Rusical * Mini Challenge: Slap Out Of It. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jadira * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Cher. * Runway Theme: Glitterific * Main Challenge Winner: Zafiro * Bottom 2: Jadira vs Justina Liscious * Lipsync Song: In The Name Of Love - Bebe Rexha ft. Martin Garrix * Eliminated: Justina Liscious Episode 10: Super Make-Over * Mini Challenge: Mini-Car Race. * Mini Challenge Winner: The Pinklexx * Main Challenge: Transform one of the top 6 queens into a supervillain and you be a superhero. * Main Challenge Winner: The Pinklexx * Bottom 2: Ava Rings vs Zafiro * Lipsync Song: Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Ava Rings Episode 11: From Plastic To Runway * Mini Challenge: Make a glamorous heels inspired by a specific color. * Mini Challenge Winner: America O'Lau * Main Challenge: Create a look made from only plastic materials to model it on the runway. * Main Challenge Winner: Jadira * Bottom 2: America O'Lau vs Paris Jewel * Lipsync Song: Heart To Break - Kim Petras * Eliminated: Paris Jewel